Lancer (Jeanne Alter Lily)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Lancer's True Name is Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily, created after Jeanne Alter drank a potion of youth given to her by Child-Gil. She temporarily takes over for Santa Alter as Santa in hopes of proving that she can do good. However, as Jeanne Alter was never a child in the first place, her existence is impossible and cannot be found anywhere in the timeline, and as a result, she will slowly begin to fade away. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with La Grâce Fille Noël Name: Lancer, Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Jeanne Alter Lily has A++-Rank Luck), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with C-Rank Strength, she should be comparable to Archer. Fought and defeated Jing Ke, Saint Martha, Ushiwakamaru and Fuma Kotaro). Large Island level with La Grâce Fille Noël (An A+-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm comparable to Noble Phantasms such as Caliburn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with her spear, several dozen meters with energy blasts, much higher with La Grâce Fille Noël Standard Equipment: Her spear Intelligence: While younger and less experienced than her adult self, Jeanne Alter Lily is still skilled in combat, beating the likes of Saint Martha, Nursery Rhyme and Jack the Ripper into submission and even standing her ground against Leonidas. In battle, she primarily specializes in close-combat with her spear and mixing it with fire and energy attacks. However, she is also very naive, not understanding happiness and preferring to give gifts based on their practicality rather than what the individual would actually enjoy. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm La Grâce Fille Noël: Sing Elegantly, About Said Holy Birth: Jeanne Alter Lily sings a holy song, pelting her enemies with attacks while bestowing various buffs to her and her allies. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Jeanne Alter Lily possesses an A+-Rank in this skill, making her untouchable to any magic save spells from the Age of the Gods. Personal Skills Saint's Gift: A skill acquired by those who have taken up the role of Santa Claus. While inexperienced, Jeanne Alter Lily possesses a C-Rank in this skill, with her genuine effort she's perhaps in the same rank as Santa Alter. Self-Reform: Unlike most Servants, who are summoned in their prime and typically won't change, Jeanne Alter Lily is unique in that her existence will "grow up" from now on, and she has the choice of becoming good or evil. Ephemeral Dream: While Jeanne Alter was an illusion born from the wishes of an insane man, Jeanne Alter Lily's existence is further twisted by her age, representing a point of Jeanne Alter that never existed to begin with. As a result, her existence is incredibly fragile, and she will soon fade away if he does not solidify her identity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Kids Category:Spear Users Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users